


Armory Talk

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Conversation in the armory. (10/19/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: sweet_subbie  


* * *

The sound of phaser fire echoed throughout the armory, along with a sound of disgust as the holder of the weapon missed the target.

"This is a new model, you have to compensate for a different center of gravity and a different pressure requirement on the trigger."

"I'm trying."

Another shot, another miss. Two more sounds of disgust.

"Try changing your grip. This isn't—"

"The old model, yes, Malcolm, I know."

"Shall I just leave you to it then?"

"No, I need to know how to use this." The sizzle of a shot missing the target sounded. "All right, show me."

"Here, wrap your fingers around base like this. Index finger on the firing button. Okay, now, remember, the center of gravity has changed, so how you move to fire changes."

"Do you have to be right behind me?"

"If I'm going to demonstrate this so you can pass your proficiency exams, it's best if I'm behind you to guide your hand so you can get a feel for the weapon."

"I'll defer to the armory officer's experience in this."

A snort. "You better, since I'm the one who certifies you."

"I could just order you to certify me."

"According to my orders from Admiral Forrest, I am to personally make sure everyone on this ship qualifies—from the captain to the chef. Porthos is the only exception. And I am to report to him any attempts at circumventing the certifications. Now, aim— no, pull to the left a bit— there you go." The high-pitched whine of the weapon was followed by two happy exclamations. "See, not that difficult."

"Let me try this on my own."

"Fair enough."

Direct hit. "So, tell me," Another hit. "Who certifies," A miss and a frown. "You on," Another hit. "This?"

A chuckle. "Who do you think designed the weapon?"

Hit. "Really?"

"Really."

Hit. "I had no idea. You didn't say anything."

Shrug. "It wasn't anything important."

"You design the newest model of phase pistol that the boys at Starfleet Command are going nuts over, and it's not anything important?"

"It's far from perfect. I wouldn't have put it into production this soon."

A laugh and a shake of the head. "You are just as bad as Trip."

"I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not."

"I wouldn't be."

Silence as shots continue to be fired.

"So, do I pass?"

"With flying colours, sir."

A smile. "I think there's something else I need to pass, now."

A raised eyebrow. "Sir?"

"Perhaps someone I need to make a pass at..."

"Ah," a smile, "perhaps."

"You didn't really need to stand behind me to demonstrate the weapon, did you, Malcolm?"

"Well, no, but I couldn't resist getting that close to you while on duty."

"Very unprofessional."

"I noticed you didn't object too much. And you seemed to enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy it better if we weren't in the armory. Anyone could come in."

"I locked the door before we started." Movement. "Where are you going?"

"There are three people who can override your code. That's two too many." Beeping. "There, now the door is locked."

"Ah, so you have more than target practice on your mind, then?"

"I'm interested in loading a different sort of torpedo tube."

A slow smile. "I think I can oblige you there, Jon."

A long, hot kiss. "That's what I love about you, Malcolm. Always willing to test weaponry with me."


End file.
